


Nobby

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas' Word Of The Day, Colorado Springs, Expensive Hotel, Happy Dean, Nobby - Freeform, cas is sweet, they need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word of the Day: NobbyMeaning: : cleverly stylish : chic, smart(August 22nd, 2017)





	Nobby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

The next day, the boys were back to work with another hunt. The plan was to deal with the hunt while Cas went and found them a motel for the night...Bad Idea. 

"Hey Cas did you find us a motel after?" Sam spoke into the phone as Dean started the impala. 

"I did." Cas appeared in the backside. He gave them directions and they stopped in front of a fancy Hotel in Colorado Springs. 

"Cas.. what is this." Dean stopped the impala as they looked up at the Hotel they were in front of. 

"I know it's a bit nobby for our lifestyle but you guys deserve a break so I thought we could stop here for a week or so. Just relax." 

Dean turned around to face Cas. "Hey Cas?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9! I know it's late but I worked last night later then expected and I had no motivation to do it till now. Oops. Don't kill me. Just please enjoy it! (Part 10 will be up in 20 mins or so cause I'm behind)
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are! *


End file.
